To provide sufficient power and torque in a food processing apparatus adapted for dicing food substrates, it is often necessary to increase the size or speed of the electric drive motor to increase the overall power output. Such increased power outputs not only require more energy consumption, but may also further increase noise and heat generation. Due to existing drive motor limitations, it remains difficult in practice to design a simple and efficient food processing machine that provides drive outputs working at their optimum speed and torque for the specific food preparation technique being undertaken.
Presently, commercial style dicing is defined as the process of dicing food in a certain manner. The standard method of dicing foods includes a horizontal slicing blade to first slice a food substrate, and then the food slices forced through a square grid of vertically facing cutting elements to create a cube. The mechanism to push the food through the grid is a generally a ramp located on the underside of the rotating slicing blade. Such dicing methods require a food processor with a high torque motor to properly power the food substrate through the resistance of the dicing grid.
Thus, a modified dicing process is desired, wherein the energy and torque requirements of the drive motor are reduced in preforming a multi-axis cutting operation.